


The long Road

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Disturbing, F/M, Spiders, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A King needs a Kingdom, and perhaps a Queen too</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally writen in 2003

Somehow he had survived it, when the Dark Lord burned his woods in the long war, when all his children burned in the flames.  
And now he wandered ways long forgotten to men and many an animal for endless days he did no longer count.

He asked every other spider if there was a place somewhere were he could matter again, but none had an answer to him. Some even refused to talk with a king without a kingdom.

Long he had given up on hope, but then chance came, and he meet her.

Scary she was! Scary and beautiful! A real queen of spiders. Her kingdom was not wooden but of sharp rock, and it lacked decent food that was not Orc, but she was without mate and welcomed him as king of her cleft.


End file.
